


A Dark Room

by CarlottaStudios



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, and dr. sins is really creepy, but the creepy factor is still there, but there isn't really any death or even violence, just saying, so no warnings apply, there's no archive warning for creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: An introduction to my sinister original villain: Doctor Sins.





	A Dark Room

Somewhere in the Far Side, buried deep below the surface of an unknown terra, there is a room. It is a dark room, with the only light being several icy blue crystals implanted in the walls, casting an eerie glow across the floor. It is a laboratory.

Sitting at his desk is the scientist who owns this laboratory, although, to call him a scientist is a bit of a misnomer. He is a doctor, but not just any doctor. His specialty is not removing the pain that others feel…on the contrary. His specialty…is torture. Inflicting pain is his passion.

He is slightly taller than a human, and quite skinnier. His face and ears are a bit longer as well. His large, bulging eyes are blood-shot, with tiny pupils that sparkle with…utter madness. He wears a black jumpsuit, modified to accommodate his three-toed feet, black gloves for his four-fingered hands, and a white lab coat. On his nearly bald head, there is a small patch of spikey grey hair. He is a black-skinned merb, self-exiled from his own people.

As the merb looks down at the object on his desk, he drums the tips of his fingers against each other. He smiles, but while as smiles look lovely on some faces, on his face…it is terrifying. He watches the bright blue hologram the crystal on his desk projects, a look of greedy anticipation in his red eyes. The girl in the hologram is sleeping soundly, tucked safely under her covers, completely unaware of his spy, watching her as she slumbers.

She is nine years old, with black hair flowing down to the middle of her back. Her skin, in contrast, is so pale it is almost white, making her blue-black eyes, now closed, stand out brilliantly, usually twinkling with innocent, mischievous joy. But her innocence masks a great power. The doctor licks his lips at the thought of wielding the power that this young girl, a prodigy among the most powerful beings in the world, was born with. Slowly and surely, he is gaining more and more of her trust, until, someday, she will be in his grasp. Someday…her foolish uncle won’t be able to protect her anymore.

“Soon, my dear little guardian…” Doctor Sins chuckles darkly. “Soon, you will be all mine…”


End file.
